Unusual Behavior
by NimbusQuill
Summary: A Dramione story. A series of stories about a romance between Hermione and Draco, kept the way I imagined it would be :  Please review and let me know if it should be continued. I do NOT own any characters. They are all from J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Unusual Behavior

"_He's looking at me again. Why does he keep doing that?" _Hermione Granger thought to herself as she was eating breakfast in the Great Hall. She had been obsessively thinking about what Draco Malfoy looking at her could possibly mean. Ever since they had both been named as Heads, Hermione could feel him glance over at her at random times. During breakfast from his seat at the Slytherin table, during class when his hand would "accidently" bump into hers and his leg would be a little too close, and walking down the halls when his gray eyes would find hers. Hermione couldn't understand why she was thinking about it so much.

"_I mean ,it's not like we're even friends. Just because we share a common room, and our bedrooms are only 15 feet away from each other's doesn't mean that we are friends. He hates Harry, and Harry hates him. I can't be his friend. Can I?"_

Knowing that she only had 5 minutes until she needed to get to her Potions class, Hermione grabbed her stuff and said her goodbyes. Only she didn't notice the blonde boy get up at the same time.

Rushing down the hall, Hermione was going through her bag, searching for the quill she had just bought. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her getting closer, nor did she anticipate the tap on her shoulder. Books flying, Hermione whipped around to see who had touched her. Surprised to see the flushed face of Draco Malfoy, Hermione seemed to forget that her class started in 2 minutes and was across the campus.

"For a small girl, you sure walk fast." Said Draco, still flushed from running after her.

"What do you want Malfoy? I already told you yesterday that I lent Ron my notes, so if that's what you're wanting you are just going to have to wait." Hermione replied, still a little shocked Draco was talking to her in public.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together. It's obvious we're going to be late, and you know Snape is always easier on me. I thought it might help you out." Draco said, while trying to look anywhere but at Hermione. She didn't know what to think. Draco Malfoy had just offered to not only be seen with her in public, but also to help her out. Hermione was never one to willingly lose Gryffindor house points, plus she wanted to know why Draco was acting so oddly, so Hermione and Draco headed toward Potions class. Together.


	2. Chapter 2: the Revelation

*I just want to let you guys know that the last chapter (the first one) is the ONLY chapter that will be written from a third person point of view. I think it's more fun from a characters Enjoy 3

** I DO NOT own anything. All the characters are from J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind. Please Please PLEASE review it guys I want to know what your honest opinion is.

**Chapter Two: The Revelation**

Draco was animatedly talking next to me, excited about the upcoming Quidditch match against Gryffindor. I couldn't help but notice the way he spoke with such eloquence, and how much more easily he smiled when he wasn't surrounded by his Slytherin buddies. We were nearing the Potions room now, and I fully expected Draco to step away from me. However, he inched closer and opened the extraordinarily heavy door for me. As we stepped into the class, 15 pairs of eyes stared at us.

"Sir, Hermione and I were in the library studying up on the necessary ingredients for the Babbling Beverage. You _did _say that would be included on the final exam, right?" Draco quickly lied.

"Correct my boy! I admire your drive and hard work, and I'm going to send you and Ms. Granger to the library once more to continue your studies." Replied Slughorne, looking rather proud of the supposed work Draco and I had done.

"Oh! Mr. Slughorne, I couldn't miss your class. I will do my studies outside of my class time." I could see the look Ron was giving me, and from the corner of my eye I could catch a glimpse of a smirk that had appeared on Draco's face. Knowing all too well what was going on inside Ron's head, and what Harry would say once he heard that I had been "studying" with Draco, I had to find a way out of spending even more un-allowed time with him. No matter how desperately I wanted to figure out why he was covering for my tardiness, and why he had been looking at me for such a long time.

"Oh, but you can my girl! We are simply reviewing what we learned last week, and I happen to know that you copied down my lecture word for word. I also know that those notes are what Mr. Weasley is now trying to sneak under the rest of his papers. Getting ahead on will do you more good than reviewing what you already know." Knowing he was right, and that it would look suspicious if I turned time to get ahead, I turned around and walked through the door Malfoy was joyously holding open for me.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure Malfoy, why not?"

"Why do we hate each other?" He sounded so sincere, almost like he was scared to ask.

"Well, because you and Harry hate each other and Harry's my best friend. Why that means we hate each other, I'm not sure. It just came naturally." I had never thought of it like that before. It had always seemed like we had to dislike each other, not like we had a choice.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I have nothing against you. In fact, we are a lot alike. Think about it, I'm Head Boy and you're Head Girl. That proves we both not only excel at school, but we also can handle responsibility. You hated me because you felt loyalty toward your friend, and I didn't like you because I didn't like that you were friends with someone who had rejected me." Draco Malfoy had not only just admitted that he could be my friend, but had shown emotion.

"Rejected you? How did Harry reject you?"

"I offered to be his friend on the first day of first year, and he turned me down flat." By this time we had stopped walking .There was no way that I could handle all this and walking at the same time. Draco's feelings had been hurt by Harry, and he still fights with him over it? His ego had been bruised that badly by it? Or had he honestly wanted to be Harry's friend? How had I never known all this before?

"Malfoy, look. I don't want to fight anymore either. Honestly, I don't see why we can't be friends." A strange look passed over Draco's face when I said friends, it almost resembled disappointment. "You're right, we are a lot alike. But, you are also the opposite of me in almost every way."

"Well, can we see how things go? With the way my life has been going lately, I'm going to need someone I can depend on." He said, while looking down at his shoes. He was nervous, I was sure of it. He was playing with his hands, and looking straight down. He seemed…scared. I couldn't handle seeing one of the strongest people I've ever met breaking. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping he would understand that I would be there for him however long he needed. He pulled me in for hug, and it felt so natural to have my head against his chest, and his head resting on mine. I could feel the slightest pressure of him placing his lips on the top of my head, almost as if he hadn't done it at all.

We stood there for what could have been hours, never feeling uncomfortable or awkward. He needed something, someone that he could call on when he couldn't handle it anymore and I needed him. I had never known it before, but standing there, in the corridor, I had never been surer of anything. I needed Draco Malfoy to hold me the way he was, and that revelation didn't scare me or worry me. It made me feel whole.

*Okay guys, so A LOT happened in this chapter. It's almost 3 times the length of the last one, but that's because as I was writing it I couldn't stop! I love writing this story, and I really hope that you enjoy reading it. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3: understanding

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me for so long. School's started and I swear it's trying to kill me. So I promise to keep up with my writing!

PotterrLustt8327 I PROMISE you I am not abandoning this story! This thing is like my baby now Thank you for sharing your love for it, I'm really happy you're enjoying it

All the characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

I honestly don't know how long Malfoy and I stood there. All I know is that I felt completely comfortable. Me, comfortable in the arms of a future Death Eater. Everything was moving way to fast, and I knew that there was no way that things could continue like this without seriously damaging other relationships. Draco's fate was to join Voldemort's army, which everyone knew. He had only been bragging about it to his little cronies since fourth year. All of this raced through my head, but still I stood there.

_Come on Hermione! This is not going to happen. It's probably just a joke that Draco and his friends came up with one night to mess with Harry. This is not real! _

As I stepped away from Draco, I could feel him slipping back into the "real world."

"I have to go." I said as quickly as I could, knowing all too well that what had just happened was going to make my life a lot more difficult.

"What? Hermione, where are you going? Did I do something?" Draco asked while I grabbed all my stuff and headed the other direction. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going to go that he couldn't follow, but I knew that if I kept walking, I'd find a place. "Please, don't go. Please."

The last please was almost enough to make me stop in my tracks. Almost. But my feet just kept moving in the opposite direction.

For the next week, whenever I saw Malfoy, I would either look down or turn in the other direction. I know it was childish, but I couldn't look him in the eye. I couldn't see him look up at me expectantly when there was nothing I couldn't give him what he wanted. I couldn't be with him, and seeing him slowly start to smile whenever our eyes accidently met nearly killed me. I would stay away from him. It's what I have to do. No contact, just space.

"Hermione!" called the one person I can never talk to. "Hermione! Please, just wait up!"

"Draco, I have to get to Ancient Runes! I can't talk right now!"

"Ancient Runes? Really you're going to use that one again? That was your excuse on Tuesday. Plus, I happen to know that you don't have Ancient Runes for another 40 minutes. Now, stop walking so fast and just give me a second." He just looked so honest and hopeful that it was hard to not stop and give him a chance. But I couldn't do that.

"Look Draco, you need to stop. You need to stop finding out my schedule, you need to stop purposefully walking down the same corridor as me and you need to stop asking for me to talk to you because you know that I can't. I'm sorry if you don't like hearing that, but it's the truth. Now, let me go to my class and just walk away." I quickly grabbed ahold of my bag again and started toward the corridor. But he stopped me again. Draco was holding my wrist, and from the amount of pressure he was placing on it, he didn't seem to have the intention of letting go.

"Draco. Let go of me. Now."

"I can't do that Hermione. I need you to understand that I'm not joking. I can't just let you walk away and not talk to you again because it's killing me. Do you think I like sitting in the common room at three in the morning wondering if you're asleep or if you're sitting with Weasley talking about some idiotic topic he seems to find interesting. I hate this. I hate that I want to punch Potter whenever he has his arm around your waist. But you want to know that hurts more than any of those? The way you're looking at me as if you don't believe a single word I'm saying."

"Malfoy, I can't do this right now. I can't do this at all. I'm sorry." Next thing, Draco was pushing me against the wall and pushing his lips to mine in the most sensual, yet soft kiss ever.


End file.
